


Lines

by Space_Samurai



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Female Relationships, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: "Um, Mona?" There's distress in Sam Dean's voice and Mona can't figure out why. "Can— I mean, would you come with me to the infirmary?""You cut yourself with a plastic knife?" Mona asked dryly, without looking at her."Oh no," she laughed nervously. "I need to take a pregnancy test and Ireallydon't want to do it alone."
Relationships: Sam Dean & Mona Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by an essay that I had to write about teen pregnancy. If the talk of abortion squicks you out, this is not the fic for you.

Mona has an eye for nervousness: she can sense weakness a mile away and Sam Dean has been acting nervous. Even while being subdued by the Jocks, she still managed to keep up with her cheery facade and she was so widely liked that she even got to keep a little garden of her own. But lately, she's been acting strange.

Not that Mona's life revolves around keeping an eye on Sam Dean's oddities, but it's her duty as Turbo's second to keep an eye on _everyone's _oddities.

It wasn't something that would be easily noticed by others, so deep in their own issues to worry about Sam Dean's quietness and lack of brightness. Hell, even Mona might have brushed it off as an end-of-the-world thing, but something wasn't quite right.

It comes down when one day, as Mona watches over the kitchen staff, Sam Dean approaches her discreetly from behind.

"Um, Mona?" There's distress in Sam Dean's voice and Mona can't figure out why. "Can— I mean, would you come with me to the infirmary?"

"You cut yourself with a plastic knife?" Mona asked dryly, without looking at her.

"Oh no," she laughed nervously. "I need to take a pregnancy test and I_ really _don't want to do it alone."

Mona's blood runs cold. She turns slowly to meet the blonde's eyes, which seem to be shiny with unshed tears. "Are you messing with me Sam Dean?" She growls. "Cause if you are, I'm kicking you in the—"

"I'm not!" The other jumps, then lowers her voice once more. "I wouldn't joke with something like this."

_Damn it_, Mona thought. "Sanders! Come take over me." No explanation needed, the boy scurried towards them and Mona dragged Sam Dean by the wrist. 

No one spared them a glance as they made their way through the school to the infirmary and once they got there, Mona kicked out the student that was their _doctor_, some kid who had taken some RCP courses and was quick to fuck off when Mona ordered him to.

They stood for a second in an awkward silence that Mona was quick to cut. She gave her back to Sam Dean and began to sort through the cabinets. _Bandages, Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol, no damn pregnancy tests._

"Mona?" Sam Dean's voice inquired from behind her. "I think they might be with the ladies products." She pointed at a pink box that was nearby, piled on top of other boxes. 

Mona grit her teeth. "Then go grab it."

She watched silently as the blonde girl got on a chair to pull down the box. There were questions that wouldn't leave her mouth, no matter how much she wanted to ask them. Mona licked her lips, finding them dry. Her stomach dropped when Sam took the pink stick off the box, reality kicking in.

Sam almost dropped the stick when Mona spoke again. "The father is a Jock?" It was hard, but it had to be asked. Mona trusted her boys, but if one of them had gotten overly touchy with someone who couldn't fully consent due to the situation… heads would roll, the ghoulies would be fed. Mona wouldn't stand for that shit.

Sam Dean blinked at her and for a second, Mona feared that the girl might confirm her suspicions. "I'm not even sure that I'm pregnant." She responded. 

"But if you were," Mona pushed, "was it one of us?" 

"No," Sam Dean told her. "He isn't— He _wasn't _a Jock."

So baby-daddy was dead. Chances were she got pregnant before the bombs or the guy had died during American Ninja Idol. Mona didn't ponder on it, it was Sam Dean's business. Both options left her tongue tasting ash.

She recalled Sam Dean hanging out with some guy, a skinny new kid that Hoyles had enjoyed to torture. Rumors had it that Hoyles was Baron Triumph, she– Sam Dean, better pray her boy hadn't met the pyscho.

"I'll go take it," Sam said, pointing at the little bathroom that was connected to the infirmary. "It says you have to wait for five minutes after it…"

Mona nodded, hoping she wasn't coming of as awkward as she felt. She had always gotten along better with men, finding her fellow women hard to talk to. It was partly her brothers fault, having four boys and zero girls at home had left her with an attitude and little patience for bullshit.

Sam Dean came out of the bathroom and placed the stick by the counter. Her face was pale and lacking her usual rosiness. “Five minutes.” She told Mona.

“Five minutes,” Mona repeated.

Silence took over them once more. Mona hated awkward silences, they made her uncomfortable. She began to kick the edge of a table steadily, feeling the urge to move around.

“Why the hell did you ask me to come?” She wondered aloud. She couldn’t figure out why would Sam Dean want her company in this situation.

“I didn’t want to be alone, I told you before.”

“I know what you told me before, I ain’t deaf. I mean why _me_?” Maybe it isn’t as deep as Mona is making it out to be and she’s making herself look like a fool. “You think I’ll let you get out of here if you are pregnant?”

“No,” Sam Dean answered truthfully. “I just… I knew you wouldn’t judge me.”

If Mona wasn’t as controlled as she was, she might have let her eyes grow wide and incredulous.

“The end of the world didn’t end the societal expectations,” Sam continued, “everyone seems to have an image of what I am, what I’m supposed to be… This doesn’t fit it, and it’s not that I care, but I have enough on my plate to deal with others judgmental shit.”

_Well said_, Mona thought but didn’t voice.

“Even the _he _had this wrong idea of me, this idolized version of me that I could never be.” Mona blinked at her slowly. Sam Dean _did_ seem easy enough to idolize, with her pretty looks, kind demeanor and bright smile. Some stupid boy might just forget there was an actual person with real problems underneath all of that.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Mona glanced at the pink stick. “If it comes positive.”

The fire died in Sam Dean’s eyes. “This is not the world I’d like to bring any kid into.” She shrugged, but Mona didn’t miss the tension in the gesture.

“There are pills for that, don’t think we’ll find them here though. Might have better luck in a hospital. How far along are you even?” Mona wasn’t certain of why they were having this conversation. Mona wasn't even sure if she was saying the right things, or why she _wanted _to say the right things.

“Three months or so, give it or take. I may just be paranoid, I’ve never been regular and I never took any birth control—“

“That’s a stupid ass decision.”

“I—We used condoms!” She defended herself. “I meant no pill.”

“Ah.” Was all that Mona could say. That had never been an issue for her, she's never had sex, so pregnancy scares and pills were a distant world. But she wasn’t about to reveal all of that. “I think those five minutes are up.”

Neither of them moved, Mona took a hold of the box. “Two lines is positive, one line is negative.” She read, then gestured at the thing. “Just get over with it.”

Mona saw her swallow, before taking the stick.

Relief flooded her features and a soft smile graced her face. “One line.” She confirmed to Mona and before the other could say a thing, Sam Dean hugged her.

Mona tensed up, but she didn’t punch the girl in the gut. She just stayed there, unmoving, ignoring her own relief and the warmth that spread through her body.

_Damn the expectations about you, this is exactly the shit I’d _expect _you to pull after this shit—_

“Congratulations,” she said instead.

Sam Dean took a step back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
